


The End

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: John's POV, M/M, Spoilers for Series 5 Episode 13 Return 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: John is on the rooftop and there's no way out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with John's death at the end of series 5 but it seems not.  
> This came to me while I was feeling all emotional in church of all places.  
> It was hard to write but I had to do it.  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

John stood on the roof, the open computer case balanced on the roof’s corner. He activated the upload of the machine to the satellite where Samaritan had taken refuge. He watched the progress of the green line it wouldn’t take long to finish.

He glanced up and saw Harold on the other roof, his hand pressed against his side, he’d been shot, he could see the blood and for an instant a wave of terror swept through him, he had tried to save Harold and had failed again…

There was movement behind him, the hairs on his neck bristled he knew he was in danger. So this was it, this was how his life was going to come to an end. Samaritans men were coming. He had always known that he wouldn’t live to old age. Wasn’t everything he’d ever done leading to now, to this point in time? 

But he had no more regrets; the last 5 years had been rewarding, and had been happier too. He was grateful to Harold for finding him, showing him that he didn’t have to drink himself to death. Five years had allowed him to come to terms with Jessica’s loss, had allowed him to put away some of the demons from his past. In five years he’d begun to believe in himself again, to believe that at last he was one of the ‘good’ guys.

He looked at the open computer case the upload of the machine was almost complete, the Samaritan operatives were closing in; he has no means of escape. Looking again to the other building he can see Harold looking up at him. He touches his earwig activating it, hears Harold telling him to leave the roof top, to get away. He shakes his head, it’s too late Samaritan’s men are blocking all escape routes. 

Instead John says ‘This is what I do remember? You came to me and gave me a job and a purpose’ he pauses and swallows before continuing.

‘I had been trying to save the world for so long, saving one life at a time seemed anti climatic. But then I realised that sometimes one life, if it’s the right life, that’s enough.’ He sees the stricken look on Harold’s face and a lump forms in his throat, his final words ‘Goodbye Harold’

He turns off the earwig before Harold can say anything else. He smiles one last time as he turns and faces the gunmen. He checked his gun, not much ammo left; he had a couple of spare clips but knew that it wouldn’t be enough. He cursed under his breath that he’d left off his heavier duty vest; the one he was wearing wouldn’t stop any high impact rounds. He sighed.

The computer pinged, the upload was complete. The Samaritan operatives opened fire. A bullet hit him in the chest he grunted in pain returning fire he killed a few. They kept coming more bullets hit him, his blood was staining his shirt, he smiled wryly, how many times had Harold huffed at him for getting blood on his shirts and suits. No more he thought. He was bleeding hard now he could feel his life ebbing away. He looked sky wards, a silent prayer to the machine and maybe God that Harold and the world he was leaving would somehow survive. 

The gun fire stopped, he looked towards the sky, there was a whine getting louder, the Samaritan agents had stopped firing, he was puzzled why they hadn’t taken the head shot, it would have finished him much sooner. He slid down the wall, sitting on the ground the wall was warm behind him, and the sun was shining. A tear slid down his cheek, he didn’t want to die, not here not now, he wanted to feel the sun on his face again, wanted to see the sky, wanted to hold Harold in his arms but it was too late now, too late for anything else. He remembered the words he’d said to Jessica all those years ago, he was going to die alone and no one was coming to save him.

The sound was getting louder, he recognised it as a missile, he guessed Samaritans last attempt to destroy the virus Harold had devised. There was a blinding flash, a loud roar and John’s last conscious thought as his body was destroyed was for Harold and how he never got to tell him how much he loved him.

And then there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a stand alone story the lovely elbowsinsidethedoor pointed out that it's also a companion piece to a story I wrote sometime ago called I Chose You. In that one Harold regrets not telling John he loved him before he died.


End file.
